paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quadruple Trouble: FletcherXElsie Pups
Fletcher and Tankers pups are co-owned by WittleFuzzyPuppehs and Betta-girl11 (on Deviantart) Next Generation: FletcherXTanker Fletcher and Tanker decide to wait a while before they have puppies. Soon after they see how happy Chase and Skye are with pups, they decide they want to have pups of their own. They end up having a litter of four, the oldest being a girl named Blitz, next came the two boys Crash and Camo and lastly the littlest pup, another girl, named Soda. The pups were born roughly three months after Chase and Skye's pups. The four pups love their cousins Ace and Lani, to bits. Soda looks up to Ace and wants to be kind and brave like him one day, Camo and Blitz get along well with Ace too, though Camo seems to take a liking to Lani, mostly because he can play cars and other rough and tumble games with her. They're also super tight with their little cousins Thor and Sapphire. Blitz loves to hang about with little Sapphire, she loves seeing what she can do with her ice magic and loves playing dress up with her. Thor tends to get on with Soda and Camo, enjoying following the two pups around and going adventuring and playing sports with them. Once they're a bit older, they're aunt Skye and Uncle Chase have another pup named Sora, who Blitz and Soda love to play with. Crash doesn't get on well with any of his cousins, especially Ace, he seems to have a spite for him the most (mostly because he's jealous of him). As well as their cousins, there's also a lot of other pups they enjoy playing with. They get on well with Sport and Oceans four pups, Max, Rain, Cassidy and Serenity. Camo seems to get on best with Rain, the two have a close relationship and share a love for sports, much like their fathers before them. Blitz enjoys to play with Tucker, who is her closest friend, she gets on well with Sport and Oceans daughters too, she also loves to hang around with Winter and Summer. Soda tends to get along with most pups she encounters, bringing a smile to their faces with her bubbly attitude, she especially enjoys playing with Hershel, her lazy best friend. Crash doesn't get along with many pups. Personalities Blitz: '''Blitz is the oldest and by far most mature of the four pups. She's the one that usually smart mouths Crash when he gets out of hand. She's kind, caring, smart and extremely loyal, she would do anything to ensure her siblings well being, even if it came at the cost of her own. She does have a girly streak in her though, much to her mothers dismay and loves to play dress up and dollies. She grows out of it eventually though. '''Crash: Arrogant, brash and a bully. Crash is the opposite of every one of his siblings. He takes mean to the next level, bullying almost every pup he encounters. He can be very cocky as well, believing himself to be top dog because he's a mix of three tough dog breeds, he uses his strength to get whatever he wants and when that doesn't work he fires insults everywhere. As he matures he calms down a bit, beginning to regret his past actions, he tends to stay to himself and isolates himself from others. Camo: '''Camo is the perfect mix of his parents and the complete opposite of his bully brother, he's very obedient and almost always does as he's told to. He's very protective of both his sisters and he loves to mess with Crash. He's big into sports and one day hopes to be a sports pup like his dad. He also loves to go exploring, occasionally getting himself into trouble, he's also quite brave and courageous, he'd never back down from a fight. '''Soda: '''Bubbly and cheerful, Soda is sure to bring a smile to any-pups face with her perky positive attitude, she's never upset, even in the hardest of times, all she wants is for others to smile with her, so when others are feeling blue, she does her best to cheer them up, even Crash can't stay mad at her most of the time. She loves her family to bits, especially her cousin Ace, who she adores and looks up to. As she grows up her personality doesn't change, she joins the military dogs as an adult and even in the hardest battles, she still manages to make the troopers smile from time to time. Appearances '''Blitz: Blitz has her fathers build/body type and a mix of both her parents markings. Her snout is a dark brown colour similar to Tankers, as well as the brown markings she has above her socks on each paw, her belly and socks are white and under her tail is white also, she has her fathers tan on her ear tips, the four speckles above her left eye and there is also tan outlining the White on her belly and tail, the rest of her fur is pure black. Blitz wears a blue coloured collar and has brown eyes. Crash: '''The spitting image of his mother, he has the black and tan colours of a Rottweiler. His chest, forelimbs, belly, face and tail tip all have tan markings on them, the rest of his coat being black, he also has thin black patches around both of his eyes. He has fuzzy, messy hair like his dad and grey eyes. He wears a grey and black coloured collar with a skull tag. '''Camo: '''Camo is strong, with his mothers rottie build, he's light tan in colour like Fletcher, he has a black saddle marking on his back that continues into his tail, his muzzle and ear tips are also black, he has four dark brown socks on each of his paws, brown eyebrows and two brown spots on his chest, as well as brown markings around the outline of his saddle marking. His eyes are light blue and he wears a red collar. '''Soda: Soda has the same build and colours as her dad only lighter, most of her fur is a peach colour, she has a white face marking, white belly and under her tail and also four white socks on her paws. She has dark brown markings above her back right and front left socks, her right ear is also a dark brown colour. She has caramel coloured markings on her tail tip, above her front right sock and around her two eyes. Her eyes are pink in colour and she wears a pink collar to match. Stories they Appear In Present Gen * Pups and the Peanut Panic * Pups Fight for Rights (Crash Only) Future Gen \ Trivia Voice Actors Blitz: Young: / Teen/Adult: / Crash: Young: Anthony Ghannam (voice of Ronno from Bambi II) Teen/Adult: T.J. Miller (voice of Robbie from Gravity Falls) Camo: Young: / Teen/Adult: / Soda: Young: Andrea Libman (voice of Pinkie Pie from mlp:fim) Teen/Adult: / Family * Fletcher (father) * Tanker (mother) * Chase (uncle) * Skye (aunt) * Ace (cousin) * Lani (cousin) * Sora (cousin) * Elsa (aunt) * Cliffjumper (uncle) * Sapphire (cousin) * Thor (cousin) * Anna (aunt) * Hiro (uncle) * Brooke (grandmother) * Chief (grandfather) * Ingrid (great Aunt) * Winter (cousin-through marriage) * Clarity (second cousin) * Breeze (second cousin) * Dylan (cousin-through marriage) * Digger (second cousin) * Sandy (second cousin) * Robin (second cousin) * Bounty (cousin-through marriage) * Geyster (second cousin) * Spencer (second cousin) * Miracle (second cousin) Catchphrases Blitz: / Camo: / Soda: - It'll take more than a cut to bring down this pup! - Time to drop the soda bomb! Fun Facts! * Blitz and Camo were designed by Betta-girl11 on Da * Soda and Crash were designed by WittleFuzzyPuppehs * Like his father before him, Crash is afraid of mice and runs screaming from them. * Although a lot of pups like Soda, she's never had a crush. She loves to just be friends with everypup and when she's older she doesn't have much time for a lover, she takes her military job very serious (most of the time), Hershel does have some feelings for her though, he later tells her this and the two end up together. * Soda can't drink soda or anything else with sugar in it cause she gets hyper so easily, Fletcher and Tanker have had to padlock the biscuit cupboard to keep her from getting in. * In the future, Crash is a bit of a loner, feeling guilty about his past actions, the only pup Crash can't bear to isolate himself from is cute little Breeze. He loves hanging around her and she loves hanging around him, being cute and innocent and he can't help but love her, everyday he goes to the lookout to spend time with her. Ace is very relieved to see this, actually, since it shows him that Crash does have that nice side that he always knew he had deep down. One of the main reasons Crash loves her is cause she's like her daddy, and deep down Crash loves Ace to bits and wishes he hadn't been such a bully to him, so that he could have had the relationship with him that he has now with Breeze. * Breeze refers to Crash as her "Unca Crash". Gallery Blitz.png|The oldest of the pups, Blitz~! Camo.png|The second youngest, Camo~! Soda.png|The youngest pup, Soda! Crash.png|The bully of the bunch, the second oldest, Crash. Unca Crash!.jpg|Gift I made for Tundrathesnowpup~ Crash with his favourite pup, Breeze ^u^ Image by cuteandfuzzypuppies-d8ppucb.jpg|Camo playing soccer with his friend *cough* crush *cough* Rain ^^ Image (22).jpeg|Typical brothers xD Camo and Crash fighting, awesome gift made by PuppyLove5 <33 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Character by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Category:Males Category:Females Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Mixed Breed Category:Bullies Category:Bully Category:Next Generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen